1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush holder, for a commutating electric machine, such as for example a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric machines with a commutator and of the type containing a rotor have been known for a long time. These electric machines include commutator brushes mounted on supports or brush holders at the periphery of the rotor, the holders or supports being integral with a stator and connected in pairs by electrical conductors. In this type of machine, the brush holders and electric conductors are fastened to a support in the form of a ring by rivets or screws. The ring is mounted on the machine perpendicularly to the axis of rotation of the rotor, and contains a center opening through which part of the rotor projects.
However, in order to obtain the best possible commutation between the poles of the machine, it is necessary to position the brush holders with precision relative to the part of the rotor with which the commutator brushes cooperate. For this, it is necessary to provide precisely machined mounting surfaces on the ring and to devote considerable time to the assembly of the unit.
It is thus readily seen that the means for mounting brush holders of the prior art are complex, as they contain a large number of parts, such as screws and nuts, and also expensive since they require precision machined surfaces and extensive assembly times.